Late Christmas
by The Alternative Source
Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose the day after Christmas. Fluff with a surprise at the end! Read and Review. Complete.


Late Christmas

By The Alternative Source

Author's Note: Just a little gift for you guys for keeping you waiting. Enjoy the late Christmas gift!

* * *

"Rose!" he peered around the corner, "Where are you?"

When she didn't respond he began walking down the halls quietly with a huge box in his arms. Since there last adventure on the planet Sonicatorus she had been sleeping. I guess running around and trying to save the people on the planet while dealing with a pregnancy was too much for her.

He came to another corner and peeked around it. She was nowhere in sight. Confident now that she was asleep he walked down the hall quickly but quietly. When he reached the console room he put the box down and jogged over to check on her. Opening the door slightly he poked his head through the door and saw that she was indeed in bed.

'And looking quite beautiful too.' He stared at her sleeping form and large nine months pregnant belly for a couple of seconds before sneaking off back to the console room. Rubbing his hands together a smile appeared on his face.

"Time to get to work."

*3 Hours Later*

He almost had it. Reaching a little further he held it in his hand steadily while holding onto the ladder.

"Ah ha!" he shouted as the star was safely placed on top of the tree. Hopping of the ladder he went back to the box by the entrance and was surprised to see that it was empty. Scratching the back of his head he surveyed the room while contemplating how long he had been at it.

"What do you think old girl? Will she like it? Made her miss it and all because of that little rebellion on Sonicatorus that could have destroyed their entire civilization but...yeah. She'll like it."

The Tardis made a noise that sounded like she was agreeing before he headed out of the room in search of Rose. When he got to their room he was practically bouncing. But....she wasn't there.

"Rose?" he shouted out.

"In here," her voice echoed off the halls and he knew instantly where she was.

In a matter of seconds he was in the kitchen, "What are you doing up?"

She turned to face him with two cups of tea, "Made tea."

He smiled at her and took in her beauty. Pregnancy really did suit her. Taking the cup from her he kissed her gently, "Oh."

She sat at the table and gave him a look, "What have you been up to all morning?"

He took a sip of his tea, "What do you mean? Nothing. Just woke up before you, did some work on the Tardis, and started reading that book that you bought before the rebellion. The one about raising the perfect time traveller. You liked that one when you found it. Might be something from..."

A grin spread across her face and she pointed her finger at him, "Your lying!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Your left eye twitches a little sometimes when you start fibbing?"

"Really?"

"Thought you were perfect?" she said with amusement.

He shook his head and leaned towards her, "Maybe. Not as perfect as this one though." He rubbed her belly and wished that he could feel it kicking. But she was nine months pregnant and the baby was ready to come any moment, "Okay. Well you got me Rose Tyler. Come on. Put that tea down and prepare to be amazed."

"I always am," was her reply as he helped her out of the chair. Standing behind her he placed his hands over her eyes and led her to the console room. She must have been concentrating on the turns and the hallways because as soon as they arrived at the console room she blurted out, "The console room?"

He gave her a surprised look, "You cheated."

"Nope. Kept my eyes shut tight," he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ready?"

"Always."

He removed the hands from her eyes and shouted, "Happy Late Christmas!"

Rose took a step forward and bit her tongue in between her teeth as she surveyed the room. Every single inch of the console room was decorated in lights. Christmas lights. Some were moving and jumping around the console room. While others twirled around the railing. Some even were humming Christmas tunes. He watched her as her eyes widened. She had seen the tree. Walking over to it she fingered the ornaments that were all over the tree.

"You still have these."

"Yup. First ornaments. First Christmas."

"You didn't have to do this," she said as she beckoned him to her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I did. We've been running around so much for the last couple of years. And every Christmas we run back to have it with Jackie or Mickey or that crazy girlfriend of yours with the two kids. We've never really celebrated Christmas here since our first Christmas. And...I want to celebrate it. Even if it's late. We could make Christmas today. We live in a time machine. It'll be our first Christmas with the baby."

Rose tilted his head towards her and kissed him soundly, "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back as he laid his hand on her swelling stomach.

"You know..." Rose suddenly broke the silence as she placed her hand over his," Your wish might come true," she croaked out.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at her scrunched up face.

"It'll be our first Christmas with the baby. My water just broke."

"What?!" he said in a panic with the biggest grin in the world plastered on his face.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

Author's Note:

HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS! I threw this together real fast and my beta hasn't even looked through it. I'll fix it later. I just wanted to give you guys something to enjoy. Ciao!!!

P.S. New chapter tomorrow for "I Promise" Woo-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
